Phantasy Star Universe: Almost Perfect
by Sharon S. Park
Summary: How could I have memories of being happy with you girl, if you're not here with me? How could my mind pull up incidents, with happy dates, and kisses? How could I mean the words I'm about to say to this song? I miss the times that we always shared. I miss the love that was almost there. I miss the times that we never had, what happened to us? We were almost there. Almost there.


**Shattered Memories: Almost Perfect**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Broken Wings - Shattered Memories - Almost Perfect**

_Everything seemed perfect for the both of **them.** At least seemingly, for the both of them only. They didn't care and they wouldn't have expected that everything would have ended so quickly. None of them, especially him. He was deeply and sincerely in love with her. With Mire Mikuna. The divine maiden. Her charisma played a role through the years of her life. She had a critical and knowledgeable leadership, bringing sorrow and hardships to an end. The way their love was formed, no one would have anticipated when everything happened, but by the way they fell in love was improbable. Indeed. _

_Dain Evan Klarke, never had a life. His childhood was stripped off when his parents abandoned him when he was still an infant. No one understood him, but the divine maiden. Her loss for also losing her sister and mother, by her father's wishes had taken a toll on her life. She was bound to continue the Mikuna bloodline and so she did. But she knew there was something in her life, and she would have never found if Dain never entered her life. _

_Dain hated everyone, shunning everyone who wanted to be friends with him, hating people for no valid reason, scaring people away, bringing walls around him so he wouldn't have to be hurt in the end. That's what he believed. He believed that everyone he'll get close to will leave him someday, and he was right. Mirei Mikuna had left him. She broken his heart. _

_He was intolerably shattered, probably un-fixable even. He bowed to never ever fall in love with anyone after that, but so did the maiden promised herself before she meet Dain. __She bowed she would never fall in love with anyone because complications would arise between her position as the divine maiden. Of course, she never mean to fall in love with him._

_A__ll she wanted was to heal his troubled and life that she called "negligence." __She witnessed his life from the time, from the time both of them had bumped into each other in one of the guardian's salute celebration for the peace between the planets to time they started to get closer to each other._

_Everyday, she felt the desire to visit the attractive young man who stirred butterflies to fly in the pit of her stomach. She knew the consequences of the action, but she soon couldn't control her own feelings and fell for him._

hough, she doesn't know anything about him from the start, she soon his dislikes and likes when both teenagers grew closer to each other. She knew his name, and his name only.

And as for that, **Dain Evan Clark** was a very introverted and timid gentle man when situations comes to **Mirei Mikuna. **As most of the media could found out and give stories out, was that the interactions between the two teenagers were cute as rabbits and any other animals you can find as "cute."

The first time they had accidentally and coincidentally "bumped" into each other was when one certain casanova named **Hyuga **had decided to flirt with mentioned maiden. Irritated by the failing work of the determined by the silver haired champ, **Mirei **had step back only to accidentally bumped into **Dain's **back when he coincidentally tried to step away from his fan girls.

And soon, glares were soon thrown against the divine maiden. The whole scene was kind of amusing to watch. If you were into hilarious stuff. But, I decide to leave that alone, for now.

*cough* Before I interrupted myself, the exchanges between the both of them had not ended. The second time they encountered again was the day after that, when **Dain **was assigned to deliver an important message to the people of the communion.

**Izuma Rustu**, the leader of the communion and also a personal friend of **Mirei **had been told of her problems the past few hours with the respectable and mysterious heartthrob. Deciding that something will bloom (he sense some future bond that will form) between the two, he determined to make things easier for the two.

**Izuma **had invited **Dain **for dinner. The guardians was hesitant of letting their "scapegoat* to the beautiful and fragile maiden, but soon gave up as the persistence of **Izuma **hadn't wore out.

Then soon, as if things were predicted. Something did form between the two. **Mirei **found out about that the certain emotions and moods that were evident, will lead into making **Dain **fall for anyone was kind of something...

**Mirei **wrote about the emotions, moods, and words that describe the black guardian.

But she chose not to tell anyone, about this. Let's see. She wrote a list about this, but she hid the list for if the relationship failed between them,**someone **else would fall for him. Though, as seen around. It's not hard to fall for the gentleman.

So here are things she listed in that book, that was also her journal.

**Irritation. **Dain was irritated with the constant and coincidental encounters that happens with them. How, the maiden persisted to heal his "scars."

**Blushes. **Dain would occasionally blush when both of them has even got an inch or even brush hands together, and that was another exception to the both of them. The repeating of brushing and touching, and all those.

**Risks. **Dain took risks of getting chased by fan girls around the colony, to diver them away from Mirei. **  
**

**Palpitation. **Dain's heart would skip a few beats whenever, Mirei's hands were connected with this.

**Doubts. **Dain's doubts of everything, sounding so cliche and corny was another thing. Dain doubted that he would ever find the girl that would make him smile.

**Protective. **Dain's protective when times comes for the maiden. She would sometimes slip off the mopped tiles or even at least trip over her feet, and he would always catch her. He would always protect her from any harm either.

**Jealousy. **Dain wasn't an easy person to anger or even make him flinch for that matter, but boys flirting with the maiden was kind of not found fond upon. Dain would clench his fist infrequently out of irritation or even jealousy.

**Worry. **Dain would get worried every second, Mirei was hurt or even got a little scratch. Dain would get worried if Mirei was taking a long time from a meeting.

**Insecure. **Dain's state was beyond insecurity. He didn't really care either way about his fashion, suits, or even the things he wore but when it comes to Mirei. He's so insecure, you could have even mistake him as a girl who thought she was not pretty herself.

**Affection. **Dain would show affections by hugging Mirei on the waist, or even caressing her hair. He would even kiss her on the cheek, if no one was looking.

**Music. **Dain was a experimental person, and he would go as far as making music his own. Mirei would laugh at Dain's mistakes on the piano, every time he got muscle cramps.

**Life. **Dain had a tough childhood since birth, and the only reason he was an emotionless and cold person was because he never felt the feeling of love. His life was something beyond even an orphan could handle. He had many scars that strive Mirei to heal him.

(Mirei's Perspective) - I decided to put another word before the last that would describe him. **Coffee- **Was something compared to his whole life and his girlfriend, but he of course loved his girlfriend more than the coffee, but he was still obsessed. He was in trouble. He was an addict for being addicted to coffee. And if you didn't know, how to make his exact taste of coffee, then you are not the one for him.

**Love. **- Dain was a whole different person when love comes in the picture. When love walked in the picture, Dain was something you could call, the most cutest and determined boy on the universe. He would give you soft kisses, he would also give you soft hugs, and one thing that most fan girls didn't know about him was that, he had a good heart even though he was a heart breaker himself.

"..." Dain needed to be loved, and that was the thing Mirei was determined to do. The **black winged guardian **was dating the **divine maiden. **Everything was almost perfect.

Until the invasion. When hardship rose between the communion and the siblings. Turns out that **Mirei **had a twin sister named **Karen. **And when their father tries to kill **Karen, Mirei **disguises herself as Karen to save her sister. That failed however, and Karen was taken away by their own father. **Doghi Mikuna. **The one who destroyed everything.

_Dain had excitement and anger of killing the poor bastard. Dain had lost control over his mysterious dark gift and literally destroyed Doghi. He went on a fit, as if a baby on a tantrum, and his hatred for the father of the love of his life, had killed his own daughter had only increased more. He would have killed anyone on sight, if weren't for Mirei herself to calm him down. _

_Dain rebelled everything that he worked for, and continue to put his life on the line, on death missions, suicidal missions. Suicidal note: Being, I want to kill myself because there's no more reason for me. He would have never stopped if weren't for a dream, or was it? One night, she appeared in one light saying. _

_"The light will bind our spirits, and together we'll shine, with a love that knows no time." That was her heart's last murmurs to the man she ever loved, and soon kissed him on the lips, before going to the heavens, with her father and her mother._

_In the end, **Mirei Mikuna died. **Dain's first smile. Dain's girlfriend. And Dain's first love, all died within the hands of Mirei Mikuna. And perhaps, his heart died too._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Everything was perfect._

_**Almost Perfect.**_


End file.
